


a lot can happen behind closed doors...

by moveme



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveme/pseuds/moveme
Summary: Eurydice seals her contract with Hades.
Relationships: Eurydice/Hades (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (mentioned), Hades/Persephone (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	a lot can happen behind closed doors...

**Author's Note:**

> Why I’m tagging this “extremely dubious consent” -- as vulnerable and conflicted about her feelings as she is, Eurydice DOES desire Hades… but the situation doesn’t exactly allow for proper consent. She essentially becomes Hades’ property, yknow? So this veers into non-con in that regard. 
> 
> Also, there is vague reference to being used/roughly fucked by men in the past, with some internal self-degradation re: only being valuable because of her body. Interpret that all as you will.
> 
> This is self-indulgent smut catered to my own kinks and fantasies. It's fiction, it's fantasy-fulfillment... It's NOT meant to be realistic or ethical; quite the opposite, actually. Take note of this + the tags!

“There are papers to be signed,” Hades spoke, unfastening his suit jacket while climbing up an old spiral staircase. “Step into my office.” 

Eurydice trembled at the command of Hades, his deep voice striking her core. His presence was strong, authoritative, in-control.

She… liked it. It was intimidating and yet reassuring. 

Eurydice bit her lip and followed Hades up the winding iron stairs. The silver threads of his suit glimmered as he moved, reflecting pinpricks of light in every direction. He was literally glowing with wealth. Eurydice couldn’t help but stare, entranced.

At the top of the staircase was a balcony with wide doors that lead into what was presumably the base of Hades’ operations. Hades pulled open the doors and gestured her inside. Eurydice obeyed, and Hades closed the door behind them.

“Why don’t you have a seat,” he motioned, “and I’ll bring you the contract.”

It was hot down here in Hadestown. It felt odd to be completely sheltered from the Winds. The air was thick and still. She removed her scarf and fanned herself. 

“I see you’re feeling warmer already,” Hades drawled, removing his own jacket and loosening his tie. “It feels good to be out of the cold, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Eurydice nodded. “It’s strange, too, to be honest. I’m not used to it.”

“You’ll adapt, I’m sure of it.” Hades strode up behind her chair, his voice dark and slow like molasses. “I guarantee, you will never be cold again. I’ll have you working up a sweat in no time.” His strong hands were impossibly gentle as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Eurydice shivered in spite of herself. 

“Let me get those papers.”

He went behind his desk, bending over to retrieve a stack of papers from an ornate cabinet. Eurydice’s face grew hotter as she eyed the way the silver pinstripes of his suit curved with his body… A body that swelled with strength. A body that was in admirable shape considering how old he was.

 _Focus, Eurydice,_ she chided herself mentally. She forced her eyes away from Hades’ backside. This man easily twice her age and then some, and his hair was as silver as his suit. 

Then again, he was one of the gods. He must’ve been even older than he looked, and yet he radiated a sense of eternal vigor. 

She wanted that power; she couldn’t help it; she hungered to be within its proximity.

“Here you are, sweetheart,” Hades said as he presented her with paper and pen. “Sign at the dotted line, and soon we’ll get you on the factory floor.”

“Right. Thank you.” She stared at the paper for a moment, scanning it over but unable to process what it said. Trying to read the small print made her head swim, and she was hit with another pang of hunger in her empty stomach. “Um… before I work… I could really use a meal.” 

Hades quirked an eyebrow.

“Please, sir, I haven’t eaten in… I'm not sure how long. It would give me strength. So that I may work better, of course.”

Hades nodded knowingly. “Yes, of course, a hungry young girl. Not to worry; I’ll take care of you…” He leant forward and tapped the stack of papers, “... once you are mine.”

Eurydice gulped and nodded. She briefly glanced over the papers again, signing each and every one.

(She didn’t yet realize that she had signed her life away.)

She did realize that she had forgotten what it was like to truly enjoy a meal. Hades brought her a marvelous spread of fruit, cheeses and bread. She had never tasted anything so good, and couldn’t help but moan with pleasure as the flavors and textures lit up her senses.

“How is it?” Hades asked, smirking.

“Very good, thank you, sir.”

“Are you sated now?” He crooned, walking around the table and moving her plate to sit directly in front of her. “Or is there… anything else you want?”

Her eyes were now level with his lap. Her breath grew tight as her gaze swept over the bulge in trousers, and then up to his handsome face to meet his eyes. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and directed her attention back down as he seductively slid his hand up along his own thigh.

“How would you like to begin your service to your king?”

It was phrased as a question, but the commanding inflection of Hades’ voice was an order. The low rumble of his voice was otherworldly, in quite a literal sense. It was intoxicating, and it was as if the mighty king could ensnare whomever he chose simply by speaking. 

Next thing she knew, Eurydice found herself unzipping Hades’ trousers and freeing his massive cock, which was already half-hard. 

The strange reality of it all suddenly set in.

Feeling bolder now, Eurydice quipped, “What exactly is this all about?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Is there something special about me? Or… Do you just get off on exerting your power over young, desperate women? Even when Persephone is around?”

“You shut your mouth,” Hades barked as he struck her across the face with his hand. “Such lack of respect for the one who is giving you security and prosperity?” The stinging of her face was quickly countered by a sharp tug on her hair, as Hades grabbed her and pulled her up to look him in the eyes. My relationship with Persephone is none of your business. I will take care of you, so long as you obey me. Is that clear?”

Eurydice nodded.

“Use your voice, little songbird.”

“Yes. Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled devilishly and pushed her back into her seat. He directly her gaze back to his lap as he began to rub his cock. “Now, finish your meal, girl.” 

She took him into her mouth and began to suck, first tentatively but then in earnest. She was filled with an odd mix of fear, anger, and — ashamed as she was to admit it to herself — intense arousal. 

His hand moved to the back of her head again, holding her hair with a softer grip this time. Then he began to thrust into her widening mouth, drool leaking from her plush lips. She began to gag but he held her still, forcing her deeper onto his cock as she choked around him.

“Not used to taking a man of this size, are you?” he teased.

Tears began to flow down Eurydice’s cheeks as she tried to suppress her gag reflex.

“Maybe I should spare you working in the mines. I could just keep you here as _mine_ to use.”

The thought of being used as Hades’ personal plaything sent heat through Eurydice’s core. _Of course he wants me for my body,_ she thought. _That’s all I’m good for, isn’t it? So isn’t it the highest honor to be a fucktoy for a king?_

“Alright, as much as I enjoy this,” he articulated with a last thrust, “I’d love to hear you sing for me, little songbird.” He pulled her off his cock and she gasped for air. “But first, strip for me.”

She already felt so thoroughly used, and removing her clothing only further articulated just how vulnerable she was. She slowly stripped until she was fully naked, her breathing still ragged. The thick heat, no doubt from the factory below, made it all the more difficult to fill her lungs.

She kept her head low as she bared herself entirely. She could feel the intense stare of Hades upon her; it made her skin crawl and yet aroused her all the same. Hades stepped forward and gripped her tightly, throwing her small, naked body face-down atop his desk. He ran his hand across her skin, from her neck down her spine, until he reached her wet cunt. She gasped, holding back an obscene moan.

“I knew you’d enjoy this,” he chuckled low, deftly teasing her entrance before working his thick cock into her. “Such a desperate little whore.”

She had by now realized how wicked Hades truly was, how unlike her sweet Orpheus. But even so, something about the king’s authority was magnetic, entrancing, intoxicating. Orpheus was tender and kind, but he was always so soft. When he had made love to her, it was almost unbearably tender, as if she might break if he didn’t treat her gently. It was nice, he was nice, but… 

Eurydice had been used to having it rough.

And unlike the other men Eurydice had been with -- and had been used by -- Hades was truly powerful. He was wealthy, safe behind his walls, and he was offering some of that to her.

Not to mention how deliciously filling his cock was inside her.

How could she object?

“Ahhh, gods, fuck--” she whined as he slide in and out, burying himself all the way to the hilt within her.

“Louder, songbird.” The king’s voice was a low, steady rumble. “Let me hear you beg.”

The shame and the arousal rose within Eurydice. “Please, please fuck me...” She moaned. “Please, more… I’m just a filthy slut… I… I need to be fucked…” 

“Yes, that’s right,” he growled, thrusting into her with increasing vigor, gripping her hips with large, strong hands. “That’s a good girl. And who do you belong to?”

“I…” Eurydice swallowed a lump in her throat, pushing down the guilt that was stirring within her. “I belong to you, Mr. Hades, sir--”

“You’re damn right.” Smack, one of his hands landed firmly on her ass. “And don’t you forget it.”

The impact sent a jolt of electricity through her and she gasped in pleasure as he continued fucking her harshly, his length filling her more deeply than she thought was possible.

Suddenly he pulled out completely, briefing rubbing his slick cock against her ass before pushing in.

“OH, fuck, Hades—!” Uninvited screams and moans tore from her throat as Hades tore into her tight hole. 

“That’s Mr. Hades, sir, to you, remember?” he said as he smacked her ass again, then grabbed her hips to shift the angle of his thrusts.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry, Mr. Hades, sir—FUCK,” she gasped as he managed to graze her sweet spot through her inner wall.

“Yes, sing for me, you insatiable little slut,” he smiled wickedly, gravel in his voice.

He continued to thrust into her without mercy, overstimulating her to the point of discomfort— it was so much, too much, and yet she somehow wanted more. 

She sang like a canary. 

“You can’t get enough of my cock, can you, sweetheart? You like being filled in all your holes?”

“Yeah, oh, yes, yes sir…” she chanted as she felt her mind slip further and further away.

She was so wet that her slick began to dribble down her thighs. The obvious signal of her overwhelming arousal made her flush even more. Hades must’ve noticed as well, as he brought a hand around her waist as he continued to take her from behind.

“Do you want to cum, songbird? Do you deserve it?”

Eurydice nodded. “Please…” she gasped desperately.

“Please what?” Hades smirked.

“Please touch me.”

Suddenly Hades was pulling her hair, yanking her head closer to his as he leaned into her over the desk. “I’ve been touching you all over, sweetheart. If you want something else, you need to be more specific. Only then can I consider your request.”

“Please… touch my pussy… I need it…”

“Like this?” His hand slid down her stomach until he was in between her legs. “Is this what you need?” His fingers pressed in between her folds, moving up and down, teasing her entrance and her clit as he continued to fuck her ass.

She could barely speak beyond whimpers and moans.

“Come for me, you dirty slut,” Hades growled as his ministrations intensified. “I want to feel you clench around me as I fill you with my seed…”

Eurydice obeyed, holding herself tight against his touch until the pressure built within her core and she was shaking in orgasm. She cried out as Hades fucked her relentlessly, removing his hand from her front in order to press her completely flush against his desk. Soon he was grunting out his own release, emptying himself inside her.

She laid motionless as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. She barely heard him walk off into an adjoining room.

When he returned, he laid a bundle of fabric in front of her face. “Alright, time to get dressed.” 

“What’s this?” She slowly began to examine what he had given her. It was a pair of leather overalls and a chest-binding cloth.

“It’s your new uniform. Now, get out there and get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was just gonna be Extremely Horny, with Eurydice as a vessel for my Patrick Page thirst.... but then I started actually getting into Eurydice's head, and trying to imagine how and why she might willingly submit to & desire Hades (sexually) despite her love for Orpheus. Hopefully the result is decent characterization while still ultimately being indulgent erotica.
> 
> Thoughts? Would you like to read more smut with mean old Mr. Hades?


End file.
